


Frost Giants, Mischief, and Marching Band

by 1BlueTopaz1221



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki goes to band, im terrible at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1BlueTopaz1221/pseuds/1BlueTopaz1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lillian takes Loki to band practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost Giants, Mischief, and Marching Band

"Lillian" Loki began, "What exactly is marching band?" I laughed as we walked down the halls toward the band room. All ready I could here the sounds of the band warming up. I snuck a look at my boyfriend, his normally pale skin growing white as he heard the band warming up. "What in Odin's Realm is that horrendous screeching!" Loki exclaimed. "That would be the piccolos" I answered, grinning at the look of pure horror on his face. " You have brought me to a torture chamber" "Ehh, sort of". I walked into the storage room and grabbed my saxophone. Loki, meanwhile, kept trying to convince me to escape with him. "We could go to New York, or Paris, or a movie! Surly anything is better then this chaos!" He frowned at peeked back into the hallway. "Loki, as much as I would love to skip this. I can't. I made a commitment. Besides, if I disappear with a man with a description exactly like the wanted prince of Asgard, Shield will most likely take notice." Loki sighed and agreed. "But, if you pull your little mind trick, we can leave early. How does after lunch sound?" "Perfect" Loki purred. Now that the initial shock had passed he was back to his old smug self. With a sigh, i walked back out into the crowded hallway and set off for the football field. "You can probably sit on the benches during practice" "Don't worry, i will be your personal audience." He gave me a quick kiss and turned to the uncomfortable metal benches. Smiling at the fact i had the most perfect boyfriend, i walked on to the field to begin practice.

~Time Skip~

"I'm dying Loki" i cried as i fell face down into the grass. It was only 10:30, but all ready 92* outside. this was our first water break all morning and i was exhausted. Loki smirked and rolled me over, his smile faltering a little as he saw how pale my face was. "Lillian, you need to rest, your dehydrated." " I can't Loki, i have to go back out to the field." He growled and sat down next to me. As i sat up, a silver flask was pushed in my hands. "Loki if this is like last time..." i warned sharply. "No it is not!" he cried a little indigently. " And how was i supposed to know you were allergic to frost berries, anyway, it is an Asguardian nectar. I've seen soldiers run for days on this stuff. Just take a sip, it will help." I hesitantly swallowed a mouthful, it wasn't bad, but it kind of tasted like chocolate chip cookies. i sighed in relief as i felt my muscles stop aching. But my relief was short lived as the teacher barked at us to get back on the field. i walked back to the field and checked my phone. 10:50, 1:10 to go. i could do this.

~POV Change~

i frowned as i watched the band trudge back onto the field. i watched as a group of girls went by, catching part of their conversation. "This one time at band camp, I..." I put that one to memory, i would have to ask Lillian about it later. right now i was more worried about making sure she got off this field ok. this band director was pushing the band way to hard, and in this heat. even Odin gave his soldiers a rest on days like this. i looked up to Heimdall, and asked him to send Thor down to me. A minute later, with a very loud thunderclap, my brother appeared. I looked out to the field, to see the band looking around in confusion and Lillian smirking. I turned back to my brother, would had waked over to join me. "What appears to be the problem brother?" "Thor, i need you to make it storm." "Why" "Because your second favorite Midguardian might die from heatstroke if you do not get her off that field." Thor looked out to the field, and quickly picked you out of the crowd. "Fine brother, but you owe me for this" "I owe you nothing" Thor raised Mjölnir in the air, and quickly the wind picked up. soon the sky was black with storm clouds and lightning crackled overhead. Soon the rain stared to pour in sheets out of the sky. Thor and I watched in amusement as the band ran for the schools, some cradling their instruments under jackets and purses. Lillian calmly walked toward us. She threw her arms around Thor in a big hug. "Thank you" she said. "This was my idea!" I quickly said, and Lillian smiled and tilted her head "Oh really, and how could I ever thank you?" " I have a few ideas" I pulled her into a deep kisses, marveling in the fact that this perfect creature was mine. I heard Thor mutter something about pancakes and left with a crack.

~POV Change~

I let Loki teleport us back to the band room. Since Thor left, our rain free circle disappeared to. I threw my saxophone back into its case and Loki warped us back home. We settled on the couch and started up a movie. I snuggled into his chest as he played with my hair. " Lillian, what happened, this one time at band camp...?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Was it horrible? I don't know. Might post more chapters when I have a chance(stupid school)


End file.
